Frostgleam Sage
Overview Frostgleam Sage is a Limited Edition plant that can only be unlocked during Feastivus. Frostgleam Sage (Frost Form) waits 20 seconds to turn the lawn into festive and turn the zombies into ice statues.Freezes 4 Zombies into ice statue, projectile can't pass through (Except Lobbed Projectiles) but Zombies can devour it at least 30 bites. For another 20 seconds, Frostgleam Sage (Gleam Form) returns the lawn to its normal state and gives you 200 currency of sun as a boost. After that, Frostgleam Sage spawns Grasstuity. Once tapped, Grasstuity '''gives you plant seed packets, coins, gems or pots. '''Grasstuity is summoned when Frostgleam Sage finishes its Gleam Form and Grasstuity's spawn 2 or 3 on lanes. Grasstuity can't be feed with plant food. Tapping Grasstuity or shoveling them results to open a prize. The prizes are a game of luck; Grasstuity could give you seed packets (that can be planted), coins, gems, or pots. It uses RNG mechanics (|NG stands for random number generator) is often used in various situations about card games, as well as games that also revolve around some sort of outcome. Special (Frostgleam Sage) Forms *'Frost Form'- Making the Lawn Festive and freezes 4 zombies *'Gleam Form'- Turn the Festive lawn to its original state and gives you a sun boost Plant Food *Once fed, it drops 3 random gifts and Frostgleam Sage can never be feed another plant food. Winter-mint Effect *When boosted, it freezes 8 random zombies, turning them into presents, which contain coins. Frostgleam Sage can never be boosted again. Enlighten-mint Effect *When boosted, it burns 8 random zombies, turning them into ash, dropping presents and gives you doubled sun boost. Frostgleam Sage can never be boosted again. Strategy (How to use it) *You can easily use this if there's a horde of zombies. Never spam Frostgleam Sage; no matter how you plant a lot of Frostgleam Sage, you will only get 3 Grasstuity. When you are in trouble, you can use Frostgleam Sage as she freezes Zombies in the first column near the Player's House so it's good to use it when you are in danger. Origin *'Frostgleam Sage' is Salvia officinalis is a perennial, evergreen subshrub, with woody stems, grayish leaves, and blue to purplish flowers. It is a member of the mint family Lamiaceae and native to the Mediterranean region, though it has naturalized in many places throughout the world. The name is a compound word of Frost about snow and Gleam about the sunlight, it also represents new leaf or spring, bringing good luck and good harvest once winter seasons are done. images (18).jpeg Sage.jpeg *'Grasstuity' A pun of Grass and Gratuity represents a gift or a present means is an item given to someone without the expectation of payment or anything in return. It's RNG mechanic, RNG stands for random number generator and is often used in various situations pertaining to card games, as well as games that also revolve around some sort of outcome. The reason for the implementation of RNG is to eliminate the option for players to cheat the system, allowing for more wins and racking up all of the rewards. RNG throws out a series of numbers into the air, and whatever it lands on that’s what is generated into the game and from there the party begins. It’s actually not a bad thing since it’s what adds the thrill to a lot of games out there, and creates a lot of interesting scenarios to laugh about (or get salty over). GrasstuityOrigin1.jpeg GrasstuityOrigin.jpeg Almanac Entry Shifts Lawn and gives Gifts.|description = "Outrageous!" said Frostgleam Sage. "I'm quite fascinated!" said Frostgleam Sage with a louder tone. "Look at those Christmas discount sales!" said Frostgleam Sage as it was focus on those big discounts.|icon = Frostgleam Sage|type = gif}} Gallery FeastivusAd.png|Feastivus Advertisement FeastivusAd1.png|Feastivus Advertisement(1) GrasstuityGift.gif|Animation Grasstuity.png Frostgleam Sage.png FrostgleamSage.png|Seed Packet by GlaceGlacierDude GrasstuitySP.png|Secret Seed Packet FSMockup.png|Mock up by GlaceGlacierDude Screenshot_2019-12-04-19-48-19.png|Frost Form(Sketch) Screenshot_2019-12-04-19-48-25.png|Gleam Form(Sketch) Screenshot_2019-12-07-10-47-13.png|An Old Concept of Grasstuity Screenshot_2019-12-07-10-59-27.png|An Old Grasstuity Concept 2nd Time Screenshot_2019-12-07-11-33-51.png|Final Concept Screenshot_2019-12-07-12-09-19.png|Grasstuity Concept Grasstuity's Random Drops Gift1.png|Snowfall Poppy Seedpacket Gift2.png|Grasstuity Seedpacket (A Rare Occurence or from the Minigame) Gift3.png|Feastivus Spruce Seedpacket Gift4.png|Repeater Seedpacket Gift5.png|Gem Gift6.png|Plantfood Gift7.png|Coin Gift8.png|Sun Gift9.png|Pot Gift10.png|Chomper Seedpacket Trivia *Grasstuity's supposed to be a plant with the head of a box, its original name was Plantuity later on Gking10 made an absolute name. *Frostgleam Sage's same was Frostglaze Sage but made an error since Glaze is a synonym of ice. Category:Flowers Category:Ice Plants Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Freezing Plants Category:Multi-Ability Plants Category:Supporting Plants Category:Furball's Creations